


Pantone 2955 C

by kesdax



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Comment Fic, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-08
Updated: 2014-05-08
Packaged: 2018-01-24 01:38:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1586912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kesdax/pseuds/kesdax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You've redecorated the Tardis. It must be Thursday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pantone 2955 C

**Author's Note:**

> Written for comment_fic on livejournal.

"You've redecorated the Tardis," said Clara.

"Yes," said the Doctor grinning widely. "Yes I have."

"Why?" asked Clara, staring sceptically at the now bright yellow police box.

The Doctor shrugged.

Clara stared at him pointedly, squinting her eyes slightly as the early summer sunshine reflected off the glossy paint.

"Okay, fine," he huffed. "I was bored."

Clara raised an eyebrow. "It must be Thursday," she muttered.

"Oi!" complained the Doctor. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Clara shrugged her shoulders as if it were obvious. "You always get bored on Thursdays."

"No I don't," the Doctor protested.

"Yes you do," countered Clara, "or have you forgotten that time you decided to re-catalogue the entire library? Of Alexandria," she added.

The Doctor grumbled something she didn't catch.

"Or that time you tried to build a theme park... in my back garden."

The Doctor grumbled again.

"You know, Clara Oswald," he said, "I'm starting to get the distinct impression that you don't like the Tardis' new look."

Clara snorted.

The Doctor patted the Tardis with an affronted look. "Don't listen to her, Old Girl," he whispered, "she just doesn’t know style when she sees it."

"Coming from the man in the bow tie..."

The Doctor shot her a dirty look.

"You're going to regret that come morning," Clara warned.

"I am not."

"It's not exactly inconspicuous, is it?" Clara pointed out.

The Doctor glanced at his Tardis. "She'll blend in," he said weakly.

Clara raised an eyebrow.

"Maybe it is just a touch too bright," the Doctor conceded.

"You think?" said Clara sarcastically.

The Doctor grimaced. "Got any paint stripper?"

Clara rolled her eyes.

*

One quick trip to B&Q later and the two travellers returned to the officious box.

"Get your paint brush out then," said Clara.

"It's the wrong shade of blue," the Doctor complained, eyeing the tin of paint warily.

Clara rolled her eyes. "It's close enough."

"But it's not Tardis blue!" the Doctor whined.

"As long as it's not sunshine yellow, who cares?"

"Shh," the Doctor hissed, holding his hands out over the Tardis as if covering invisible ears. "You'll give her a complex."

"The only one with a complex around here is you," said Clara. "Can we get a move on? You promised me cocktails on Venus."

"Fine," the Doctor huffed, quickly letting himself into the Tardis and returning a moment later with two thick paint brushes. He prised the tin open with his sonic screwdriver and they made quick work of getting the Tardis back to its original state.

"Looks good," Clara observed, admiring their handy work.

"Pantone 2955 C," the Doctor said.

"What?" said Clara, staring at him as if he'd gone mad.

"Pantone 2955 C," the Doctor repeated. "That's what colour the Tardis should be. _That_ ," he pointed at the Tardis, "is not Pantone 2955 C."

"Stop saying Pantone 2955 C," said Clara.

“This is unacceptable,” the Doctor said.

“What is?” asked Clara.

“The Tardis!” the Doctor exclaimed.

“Well maybe you shouldn’t have painted it yellow then,” said Clara.

“Yes, well,” said the Doctor clearing his throat and straightening his jacket in an effort to look casual. “I realise that now, yes,” he admitted reluctantly.

Clara resisted the urge to roll her eyes again. “Next time,” she said, “do me a favour? “

“What?” said the Doctor.

“Don’t get bored on Thursdays.”

“Can’t help it,” said the Doctor, “I could never get the hang of Thursdays.”

 


End file.
